onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 597
Chapter 597 is called "3D2Y" ("3D" is crossed out with an X through it). It is the final chapter of the first half of the series. Cover Edward Newgate and Gol D. Roger standing side by side with their respective jolly rogers behind them. Short Summary Zoro has defeated all the Humandrills but returns to Mihawk's castle and begs the Shichibukai to train him. Mihawk at first refuses and is bewildered but agrees when he realizes the reason is not for Zoro's own benefit. The swordsman reveals the message Luffy sent his crew members: the Straw Hat Pirates will reunite again in 2 years, after getting stronger. Meanwhile, Luffy starts training with Rayleigh on Rusukaina Island and learns about the three forms of Haki. Long Summary Zoro begins begging to Mihawk to teach him the ways of the sword. Mihawk, who is rather disgusted by Zoro's begging, wishes to get rid of him thinking he overestimated his abilities. Zoro informs Mihawk that he defeated all the Humandrills and that he only needs to defeat him. Mihawk, who is rather surprised by all this, finding the request to teach the swordsman that wants to surpass him someday absurd. However, Mihawk understands that Zoro wants to get stronger for Luffy, and not for his own ambitions. Mihawk then decides to begin training him once his body is healed. Then Zoro, who is now bandaged up again, tells Perona what Luffy's tattoo means. The tattoo reads 3D2Y. Zoro explains the original plan was for the Straw Hats to meet up in three days but now it is in two years (hence why the 3D, standing for three days, is crossed out), so all the Straw Hat Pirates in their various locations all get the message and understand they will meet up in two years at the Sabaody Archipelago. The story then goes back to a few days earlier in the Calm belt on an island called Rusukaina Island. Luffy and Rayleigh, along with the Amazon Lily tribe and Jinbe have arrived on the island. Jinbe departs and he and Luffy thank each other for all the other's help and Jinbe tells Luffy he will be waiting for him at Fishman Island. Hancock wishes to give Luffy food as he begins two year training session with Rayleigh on the island but Rayleigh, turning down the offer, informs Hancock that the reason they came here is solely for Luffy to learn survival skills on the 48 season island. This makes Hancock get angry at Rayleigh, but calms down when Rayleigh tells her it is for Luffy's own good. Hancock then leaves the island with the Amazon Lily tribe. Rayleigh then explains that the island is uninhabited but there once was a civilization that died off due to the adversity of the island's natural environment and that the island currently has about five hundred or so animals living on it that Luffy would have a tough time defeating. Rayleigh explains the ability of Haki and why Luffy must learn to strengthen it. He explains all 3 types of Haki while he takes down a giant elephant without physically touching it as a demonstration for each type. He explains Kenbunshoku Haki, (which is known as Mantra on Skypiea) or the ability to sense the opponent's presence and accurately predict their next move. He explains Busoshoku Haki, which is the power to "armor" one's body with haki, enabling one to attack without touching someone as well as nullify Devil Fruit abilities, particularly allowing one to physically touch a Logia-type Devil Fruit user. And finally, he explains the third type called Haoshoku Haki, which is the power of intimidation. This power is rare and only a select few people can learn it. Rayleigh explains that Luffy must learn to control this power since he could intimidate innocent people if he cannot control it. So Rayleigh decides that in two years, with Luffy's potential, he is going to make him learn the basics of all three forms of Haki and as Luffy gets stronger, he will decide which one he should strengthen on his own. Luffy then leaves his straw hat and vivre card behind on a rock and claims that the pirate "Straw Hat Luffy" is going on vacation. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Mihawk is seen laughing for the first time. *Zoro figures out that Luffy's message on his right arm means the Straw Hats will not meet after three days but two years. That is why the title is 3D2Y with 3D crossed out. *Mihawk agrees to train Zoro. *Haki is further explained and it is revealed to have three types: Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku, and Haoshoku. *Mantra, used by Enel and his priests in Skypiea, is finally confirmed to be a form of Haki, in this case another name for Kenbunshoku Haki. *Sentomaru is confirmed to be a Busoshoku Haki user. *Also coinciding with the two year timeskip, is the beginning of the longest manga break between chapters of One Piece (excluding Shonen Jump Magazine's normal breaks); 4 weeks.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2010-08-29/one-piece-manga-takes-1st-ever-4-week-break However, Oda himself only rested for one week before continuing work.http://mangahelpers.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2055376&postcount=498 *This chapter makes the Post-War Arc and the Whitebeard War Saga the last arc and saga respectively where Luffy is 17. *This is the last chapter that will take place in the year 1522. In 2 years it will be the year 1524. *This chapter marks the end of the first half of One Piece. *The title page is one of the few chapters with no animals along with the characters. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 515 (p.2-7) *Episode 516 (p.8-19) References Site Navigation ca:Capítol 597 de:3D2Y (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 597 es:Capítulo 597